A crazy life
by Peebo2206
Summary: My first fanfic so please be nice.The basic idea is from the fanfic deification, the rest came to me in a dream. Please review. It's very important to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A crazy life**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters, shows, animes or mangas that appear in this story, they are all copyrighted by the respective creators. I don't earn any money with this story (but I could use it).

This is my first fanfic. So please don't sue me for mistakes.

This story has elements from other fanfics in it (again, don't sue me). If characters seem OOC, they are meant to be in favour of the story.

The story is set in the Ranmaverse with guest starring of other shows, animes and stories. If you figure out what is from where, write me, because I can't always tell where it's from by myself (I just write it, I don't figure it out).

"speach in japanese or panda"

¦panda signs¦

"-speach in other languages-"

-thoughts-

We see a street in Nerima. But not just some street, it's the same street like in the first scene of Ranma 1/2 (if you don't know it, go watch it). This time it's different, because the sun is shining and there are three persons (well two persons and one panda) walking down the street. The panda isn't your normal panda, it's walking on its rear paws and ist bigger than your average panda. It's also carrying two large backpacks, one on its back (where it would belong when the panda would have been human) and one in front (where it wouldn't belong, even if the panda was human), and one smaller backbag wich it was carrying on ist head (where it definatley does not belong even by a human. But where else coul it carry a third bag?). Behind the panda two girls are walking, and talking, along. One is a tall, busty, beautiful, redhead that we all know and love (If you don't know her go away). The other one is a bit shorter then the redhead, busty (but not as busty as the readhead), sexy, purple haired amazon that you also should know and at most like a bit.

"You know pops, if I don't like any of the girls, I'll go home and stay with my mother." Ranma says.

This makes Genma panik with fear. -If he goes home, he'll tell Nodoka everything and she'll be out for my blood!- Genma thinks, -I'll have to give him a reason stay and choose a Tendo girl!-

"Growf" ¦It's a matter of honor, boy! You don't want to soil the honor of the family now would you?¦ Genma signed (Now you know why he doesn't has the backbag in his paws). ¦Your mother wouldn't like that.¦ the other sign says (I didn't know they could talk).

"Do not dare to pressure him into something that he does not want." Shampoo says (Yes she can talk Japanese fluently. This is my fic, I can do whatever I want). "When he does not want to marry any of them, you cannot force him into doing it by honor. Not even we Amazons would do something like this!" She says in a voice that makes her better then he is (wich is of coarse true).

"It's OK Shampoo, you don't have to defend me. I'm very cappable of doing that myself, even outside of a fight. And you know he can't bully me into doing anything he wants that I don't, because it's my choise and not his. Even with the familys honor at stakes." Ranma decides.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, oblivious to the stares they recive from the passerbies.

The same time at the Tendo Dojo:

We only see a picture of a panda eating bamboo in front of some more bamboo. After some time it sinks down into the "ground" and we see the waterfalls of Soun Tendo.

"This is such great news!" he says, "Finally the schools will be joined, I have to inform the girls right away!" -Now where could thy be. I don't think they're in the house, it's too quiet. #BOOOOOM# #CRASH# "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!! YOU'VE RUINED THE DOJO!!"

-...they must be in the Dojo, or what there is left of it.- Soun thought and went out to the Dojo. When he stepped into the Dojo, he saw a steaming Nabiki and Kasumi hovering (and I do mean hovering) with crossed arms a vew inches over a very crispy looking Akane, who is sitting in a large blackend crater looking sort of out of it.

-I wonder what happend this time- a worried Soun thought.

"You don't have enough control OR expirience to channel that kind of Ki yet Akane-chan." Kasumi admonishes.

"Yeah, a Ki-blast is not something someone, who doesn't train sirious, should do at this stage of training." Nabiki seconds.

"But you can do it. And you're only a year older than me." Akane whines.

"Yes, but we train since we could crawl. You started when you were six, and even then not as hard as we do when we just warm up." Nabiki counters.

-So this is what's this all about.- "Girls, please. You should help eachothers not fight. By the way, could you come into the living room, please. I have something to tell you. It's important." Soun said and walked back into the house.

"Well, I think we should go and hear him out. Besides, we can't train with this crater in the middle of the Dojo. We'll repair it afterwards. Come on Akane, you don't want to make Daddy waiting for us, do you?" Nabiki teased.

"Don't be so mean to her Nabiki. It's not her fault she's not as talented as we are. Besides, if she wants to be a model or a actor she doesn't really has to be as good as we are. I don't think there are many people in the world who are as talented as we are."

Some time later in the Tendo living room:

"FIIIIIAAAAANCEEEEEE!!??" (come on, you knew this would come)

"Yes the son of a very good friend and training-partner of mine will come sometime today to choose one of you as his fiance." Soun says matter of factly.

"I hope he is older than me. Younger man are so boring." Kasumi insists.

"Well I hope he is cute. If he isn't, I don't even consider being his friend." Nabiki treats.

"Don't you think I'm a bit young to be engaged? Besides, I have some boytrouble at school that I have to deal with first." Akane explains (Yes, this Akane has mastered her temper so sue me if you want.)

As Soun tried to say something more, there was a knock on the door. "This must be them. So please behave yourselves." Soun says, as he goes to open the door, followed by his daughters. He opens the door and says "Genma, I've waited so long to...see...you...again..." "Growf" the panda answers ¦Hello Tendo, old Buddy. Long time no see.¦ The sign explained (wich Soun didn't notice. Why should he? The panda is more interesting anyway).

"Interesting friend you've got there Daddy." Nabiki deadpans.

"Yes, I didn't know you were friends with a panda, dad." Kasumi quippes.

"I love pandas. Can we keep him?! Huh, can we, can we??!!" Akane really, really wants to know.

Soun just wanted to say that this was not his friend, when they heard a voice from behind the panda. "Move your fuzzy, fat butt out of the way, pops. Your blocking the door, Baka."

Followed by another voice "Yes, I would like to see our hosts and not your overweighted rear end." There was a sound of agreement and a meety clap like when you high five eachother. The panda just Growfed and moved aside to reveal two giggling girls.

"Um, who are you girls." Soun asks them confused. To wich the purple haired one answered "I am Shampoo of the chinese Amazons. It is a pleasure to meet you." -Amazons?- Soun thought. "And I am Ranma Saotome, of the saotome school of Anything goes Martial Arts. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Mr. Tendo. And the beautiful girls behind you must be your daughters, I presume." Ranma continued the introduction. To wich the girls blushed vigorously, and Soun fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oops, I think I broke him." Ranma says, "Nah, he's just overreacting. Kasumi, could you carry him into the living room? I don't feel like doing it myself." Nabiki asks. Kasumi grumbles a bit but agrees and carrys him back to the living room to lay him on the floor.

They wait in silence til Soun wakes up again, then back away when he starts crying. "Now the schools will never be joined. I really thought that Genma had a son." he cries.

"At the moment he hasn't. But normaly he has." Ranma tells them.

"That didn't make any sense, you know. Try again, and make sense this time." This comes from Nabiki.

"OK, but I need som hot and cold water." Ranma says. Akane nods and stands up to get the requested water. She comes back with a kettle and a pitcher filled with hot and cold water. Ranma reaches for the kettle, but Genma-panda moves faster grabs the kettle and pours all the water over himself. The water triggers the course and Genma becomes human again.

"Saotome? What happend? Where did the panda go? Where is your son?" Soun asks.

"Calm down, Tendo. I can explain everything." Genma says.

"This I have to hear." Ranma mutters. Nabiki looks at her oddly, but doesn't ask anything. Because she wants to hear this too.

"It all started when we went looking for the sacred training grounds of Jusenkyo..."

(Normaly here would be the flashback of Jusenkyo. But it's the same as in the anime. So if you don't know what happend, look the anime. It's the same story, I swear.)

"...and that's how it went." Genma finished.

"That was a good story, if it where true." a new voice says. Everybody turns to get a look at the intruder, and see two people standing on the porch.

One is a young seeming, busty woman with her long coppery hair in a low ponytail. She wears a white T-shirt that leaves her mid-rif bare and the words "Yes they're real" printed on the chest, a pair of cut-off jeans shorts , wich hugged her hips, a pair of white sneakers and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. She also has a katana strapped across her back. She practically screames dangerous.

The other one is also a woman who looks a bit older, but just as busty as her companion, with long unbound silver white hair. She wears a short sleaved black blouse with the top three buttons opened, a short mini skirt wich reveals her long legs, a pair of black high heels and also a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. This one however practically screames sex.

"No-chan, how good to urk..." Genma tries to say, but is cut of by the blade of her katana at his throat.

"Don't No-chan me you bastard. You stole my child, tortured her and convinced her to think that you are her father, wich you very well know is not true." Nodoka says in a very dangerous voice.

Genma gets angry and shouts "Now look here woman! He is my son and you are married to me! So I can do with him whatever I want to!"

Nodoka just laughs and says "I'm married alright, but not to you. I'm happily married with the woman I love and who has also given me the pleasure of motherhood twice."

Everyone except Ranma gasps at this revelation. Ranma just calmly stands up, walks over to Urd (C'mon, you knew it was her, didn't you?) and hugs her. "I'm really happy that you came, mom. He really got on my nerves the last few weeks." he says. "Mother, could you please let him go? As much as I hate him, he did teach me to be one of the best martial artists of my generation."

"Well, he did me a favor when he brought you here like I said he should. But he told everyone that you are his son, wich you are clearly not." Nodoka says.

"And he dragged me all over the world, where I learned everything there is to learn about martial arts these days. He brought us into trouble, yes. But It was never lifetreathening. Don't misunderstand me, I don't respect him as a human being. But I do respect him as a martial arts teacher." Ranma counteres.

"OK, time out now. I want some answeres. And I want them now!" Nabiki demands.

"Teenagers these days, they just can't wait anymore. Everything just has to speed up. It's a shame, really." Urd shakes her head in a sad way.

"What do you want to know, Nabiki?" Nodoka asks.

"First, how did you know my name? Why did you wanted to bring Ranma here? How could you marry another woman? Isn't that illegal? And why does Mr. Saotome insist that this girl is a boy?" Nabiki wonders.

"First. Urd, me and your mother were best friends, so I know who you are. Second. I wanted to bring Ranma here because of a promise I made to your mother. Third and fourth. That's a secret. And fifth. Ranma, show them." Nodoka ticked of with her fingers.

"Alright, here it goes." and with that Ranma changes from a beautiful redeaded girl into a well muscled good looking blackhaired boy.

Nabiki just stares a few seconds, then says "OoKaayy, this isn't what I was expecting. But it works for me. And what was that promise you made with my mom?"

Nodoka smiles and answers "Just to bring him here to meet you girls. He'll be staying here for at least a month, to get to know eachother. We hope you can become friends. Thats all we want." -But we hope for more, of coarse.- She thinks to herself. "By the way, my last name is Masaki. That is also Ranmas last name. But now we have to go. I have some thing to do at home. We'll come again, so don't worry." She adds.

After they say goodbye, they walk out the front door and to a black car that's parking there. Nodoka unlocks the doors to her car and they both get into the car and drive of.

(For those who want to know what kind of car Nodoka is driving. It's a Trueno AE86.)

The rest of the day wasn't very eventfull. The Tendos showed Ranma and Genma there room and Shampoo became Akanes roommate. They had dinner, took a quick bath and went to bed.

The next morning, Tendo Dojo

Nabiki Yawnes as she streches the kinks out of her body. -Six o'clock, time for training. I just hope my lazy sister is up, I hate to train alone in the morning.- she thinks, and walks out of her room and straight into Ranma. "Your up early." She comments.

"Yeah, I always get up early to train for me. I would wake up Genma to have a sparring partner, but you can't use him this early. He's really lazy."

"I know what you mean. My older sister Kasumi is the same. If she doesn't really have to stand up in the mornig, she won't. But if you need a sparring partner, I could train with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't. But you just have to jump in until Shampoo gets up. She likes to sleep a little bit longer than me, but she's not lazy. She just has other habbits, thats all." Ranma answeres.

They start slow with some basic training, to get to know each other skill. Then they become faster and faster, punches flying, kicks being executed. As Shampoo comes down into the back yard, she just sits down and watches the two trading blows that would kill any normal human. But those two don't seem to feel them. When they started trading Ki-blasts and flying while laughing, she couldn't help but sweatdrop. -They are so alike, it is scary to watch them.-

"I didn't know he was that good. I can't keep up with them and Nabiki's got problems too." A Voice said from behind Shampoo, who nearly jumoed out of her skin. She turned around and saw Kasumi standing there in shorts and a sports bra. "Do not scare me like this. I nearly died of a heartattack."

"Sorry, but I seem to be able to sneak up to everyone without even wanting to." Kasumi apologized. "They seem to be pretty good friends already, if they use Ki-blasts."

"Yes, it seems so. Would you like to spar with me? I normaly spar with Ranma, but he is having so much fun, that I do not want to interrupt him."

"That's OK with me. Say, why'd you speak so funny? Like you were royality, you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do know what you mean. It is because I am still learning japanese. If you did not notice, I am originally chinese. But with Ranmas help I am learning fast, or so he says."

They walked into the back yard and got into theyre fighting stance. Kasumi attacked first, probing Shampoos defenses. After awhile the table turned and Shampoo tested Kasumis defenses. Then they got lost in the adrenaline high that the fight brought. But when Akane called for breakfast, they all stopped and were surprised that they were sweating. -I didn't sweat like this for a long time- they all thought. -I have to do this again. It's just to much fun.-

After a short bath they had breakfast then they had to go to school. Kasumi went to a college near Nerima, while Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo and Akane went to Furinkan High School. Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo were walking on the fences along the street while an irritated Akane walked on the ground. -Why do they have to do this too. They look so stupid walking along the fences.-

"I think you two should know something before we arrive at school." Nabiki starts "There is this guy, Tatewaki Kuno, who has the hots for my little sister. He convinced the boys of the school that if they defeat Akane in combat, they coul date her. So every morning she has to fight some forty guys plus Kuno to get into the school. I don't want you two to interfere in any way. Just follow me into school. She'll be fine, trust me."

"That sounds like some ancient rules from our tribe. But If you defeat an amazon you have to marry her. We do not practice these old rules anymore, but our ancestors did."

As the school gate came into sight, there whas indeed a group of male students waiting. Akane ran forward and began kicking and punching the attacking idiots. The others followed Nabiki into school and to theyre classroom. After Akane finished the mob, Kuno stepped out from behind a tree and began to babble something no one really listend to. Akane just punched him into L.E.O. and walked to her classroom.

"I really wish my brother would stop that nonsense. He's embarrassing himself and the familly name. Why can't he see that?" Someone said from behind Ranma and Nabiki. He turned around and sees a black haired girl with a high Ponytail. "He's your brother? I can't see the resemblance." "I hope not. I'm the only sane person in this family. But he can get away almost everything because we're rich. I'm Kodachi Kuno, by the way. Me and Nabiki are friends and training partners since we were little." "Yes, she's about on my level and the only student we had since our mom died." Nabiki confirmed.

At this moment the bell rang and the students took theyre seats. The teacher introduced the new students and started his lesson.

The day went without any incident, wich means long and boring. After school Kodachi joined the Tendos and guests on theire way home, also walking along the fences. When they arrived at the dojo, they saw a black car parking outside. They wondered who this is and entered the house. Inside they saw Ranmas parents and a small redhaired girl who was all over a pandafied Genma and was quikly joined by a hyperactive Akane.

"Hey, Ranma, meet your little sister Ranko. Ranko, Say hello to your big brother Ranma." Urd greeted. Ranko disengaged herself from the panda, runs up to Ranma and greets him "Hi, Rammie. Do you want to play with me?" "Hi, Ranko. Maybe later, okay?" "Okay" And she rejoined Akane in cuddle the Panda to death. "I think those two will get along very well." Ranma said. "Yeah, Akane can be such a baby sometimes." Nabiki agreed.

With that said they went to theyre room and changed out of the schooluniforms and into something more comfortable. As Nabiki came down again, she smelled food being cooked, but Akane was still strangling the panda. "Who's cooking? I hope it's not Kasumi, she burns everything she cooks and still says it's good." "Dont worry, Nabs. I'm not cooking." Kasumi says from behind her. "Then who IS cooking?" "That would be my wife." Urd helped. "She doesn't look like it, but she cooks better than most of the master chiefs of this world. That's one thing I love about her."

Dinner went by and bedtime came. But not for all.

Guest Room, Tendo dojo

"Hey, Ranma, wake up" Urd called, tried to wake up Ranma. But he wouldn't react in any way. After a few more tries, she kicked him into his side. THAT woke him up.

"What? Mom? Why did you kick me?" Ranma asks. "Because you wouldn't wake up. I's a training night, in case you forgot." "Yeah, yeah. I'm comming. Just let me put something on first." "OK, I'll wait on the roof." Urd said and wanished into thin air. Ranma but on his clothes and wanished the same way. As he appeard on the roof, he barley had enough time to dodge the Katana wich was aimed for his head. "What was that for?" "Testing your reflexes." was the quick answer. "You barley dodged it, you're too slow." "Yeah, I know. But I thought today was a magic training day." "It is, this was just a test. But I'll be watching your training today." Nodoka answerd. "Why am I sacrifying my sleeping time again? Why can't we do this during the day?" "Because your grandparents want this and we can't use this kind of magic during the day. Now come on, we don't have much time and you have so much to learn." Urd answered picked up her wife and flew away followed cloesly by her son.

When they came back, they were greeted by a smirking Nabiki. "You're too loud when you talk above the room of someone you think is asleep. Now spill the beans. I want to know whats going on around my house." "You know, I could just erase your memory and be done with it." Urd angrily responds. "Mom, I think we can trust her. But, you must promise on your honor, that you won't tel this anyone at all. We will decide if anyone else should know about this or not. Do you understand?" "Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"OK, if you trust her this much already. This is a really big secret after all." "Itrust her, mom." "OK, I trust you. I didn't introduce myself properly. I am Urd, goddess and demoness of the past, class 1; category 1; unlimited. Daughter of Kami-sama and Hild-sama."

"What? Goddess? Demoness? You're kidding right? How did a goddess fall in love with a human? How did a human eveb MEET a goddess? And what about Ranma? What is he? Goddess or Demon?"

"Calm down! Or I really do remove your memory. I'll tell you how it went."

Flashback 17 years ago

We see Nodoka coming back after a night on mount furinkan. She gets out of her car and gets into her appartement. She goes directly into her bedroom and lies onto her bed. "Man, am I tired. Thank god that I don't have to work tomorrow. Kimikos getting better every day." With that thought she fell asleep. She awoke around midday and decided to order takeout. Dialing the number of her favorite takeout joint, she decided to have some ramen. #You reached the goddess relief helpline. One of our representative will be with you shortly.# -What the hell? I'm sure I dialed the right number.- she thought. Then noticed that her TV was glowing and two legs were coming out of it. -Whats going on? Am I dreaming?- The TV stopped glowing and a very beautiful silver heard woman was standing before it. "Hello Nodoka Masaki. I am Urd, Goddess of the past; class 2; category 2; limited. And I am here to grant you one wish."

"A Goddess? You don't really expect me to belief that, do you?"

"Then how do you explain it that I came out of the Television set?"

Nodoka tought for awhile "Good point. One wish you say?"

"Yes, one wish. Any wish you want."

"In that case, I wish to have a child born by me and your heavenly female body." Nodoka smirked. -This is a wish that only a real goddess can fulfill and not some...- "What the?" She shouted as the marks on the goddesses face began to glow and a wind picked up around her. Then she looked towards the sky and a beam of light shot out of her forehead. It lasted for at least 10 seconds, then it all ended.

"What the hell just happend?" Nodoka asked.

"Your wish has been approved." Urd declared with fake happiness.

"What do you mean your wish has been approved?" Nodoka asked.

"It means that It's now possible for me to have wild sex with you, that you can have my child, so that your wish can be fulfilled." Urd said sarcasticly.

"But, I thought this was a joke. Otherwise I would have wished for something else."

Urd sighted "No, you wouldn't. Because you fell in love with me the moment you laid your eyes on me. But this love is impossible. Because I'm not interessted in women. I just have to make you pregnant with my child and then I'm gone."

Nodoka sighted but led Urd into her bedroom.

8 hours later

"Don't you have to go?"

"C'mon one more time. Pleeaasee?"

"You know, for somone who insisted wasn't interested in Women, you can't get enough of me." Nodoka grinned.

"But it feels so goooood." Urd pleaded.

"OK, but you have to help me raise our child, promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now come here love."

The next day Nodoka called in sick. And spent the day with Urd in the bed.

End Flashback

"And Ranma is part god, part demoness and part human." Urd finished.

"So Ranma is a god?" -He's out of reach for me- Nabiki thought sadly.

"Well, not a full god. He's a free soul. And like I said, part human. He can live a life like any other human and have a relationship with anyone he wants to. It's his choice. We've got to go now. I's a little late and we also have to work today. See you." Urd waved goodbye picked up Nodoka and flew away.

-So, it's his decision. Then I'll just be myself and hope he likes me- Nabiki thought with a smile. -I've got a month time to see what'll happen.- With that thought, Nabiki went to bed for a quick nap before training.

Morning came with the sound of training, breakfast was quiet, the walk to school uneventful, the morning mob fell quickly, Kuno wouldn't shut up and school was boring. As they exited the schoolbuilding, they noticed someone standing in the middle of the schoolyard. He wore a yellow T-shirt, black kung-fu pants, black slippers and a huge backpack. He just stood there and no one knew what he wanted, until his eyes met Ranma. He started walking towards him, a grim expression on his face. He stopped in front of Ranma, blocking his path.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranma demanded.

"I'm here for a fight that we couldn't have, because your old man dragged you away before I was at the appointed lot of our fight." the boy replied.

"My old man? To late for a fight?" Ranma wondered "Oh yes, I remembernow. Your Ryoga Hibiki. How's it going? Are you still a demon hunter?"

"I'm fine and yes I'm still a demon hunter. And you're still my favorite demon." the last part was whispered into Ranmas ear. But Nabiki still heard it and had a somewhat shocked expression on her face, wich happend to be the same expression the others had too, because of the demon hunter remark.

"Are there many demons these days" Kodachi wanted to know.

"More than you think." was the answer.

"Hey, come with us. We're going to my temporary home. If you'll come with us, we can have that duel today and then go on with our lives. Or you could stay with us and have some fun."

They went back to the Tendo dojo and had theyre fight.

After Dinner, Tendo dojo

"Are you ready for your training, Ranma?"

"I hoped you forgot."

"I don't forget your kendo training, Ranma."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"What do you mean, kendo training?" Genma asked.

"It's my families style, baka." Nodoka snapped.

"Ranma doesn't need kendo. Weaponusers are weak."

Exactly 0.48 seconds later, Genma was lying in the Tendos backyard, naked and a very pointy katana at his throat, with Nodoka sitting on top of him (so she doesn't have to see the rest of him). "I just hope that this shows you what I am capable of, AGAIN! Next time, I'll show you how my ancestor killed a really powerful demon, FIRST HAND! UNDERSTOOD?" Nodoka growled.

"Wow, your family are demon hunters too? I didn't know that."

"No, Ryoga, we aren't. It was just the right thing to do. My family does have a shrine in Okayama though. Where the demon is still held captive. Or what's left of it anyway. But now, it's time for your training, Ranma."

The training was a full out fight over the whole Tendo compound.

Kodachi, Ryoga and Akane sweatdropped, "They call this training? That's insane!"

"They're taking it slow." Urd said. "Slow?! They're moving faster than anybody I've ever seen! And I've seen alot!" Ryoga shouted. If you can still see them, then they're taking it slow. Otherwise you wouldn't see them anymore. That's how fast they can get, when they're fighting seriously." "He didn't take me seriously?" "If he did, you wouldn't be walking anymore."

Just then they heard Nodoka shout "Finished warming up, Ranma?!" followed by the reply "A long time ago, Mother!" Then they vanished from sight. Only the sound of fighting remained for all but one to hear. Nabiki could follow them, barley. "They still haven't landed a hit. But theyre defenses are opening. They're just too fast to take advantage of it." "You can actually follow them? Nobody except Nodokas father should be able to follow them." Urd gasped. "Barley, if they go any faster, I won't be able to follow them anymore. They're amazing." "You should ask Ranma to help you train. You could become very powerful, if he helps you." Nabiki agreed and then they waited till mother and son ended theyre fight, it was a draw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A crazy life(Chapter 2)**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters, shows, animes or mangas that appear in this story, they are all copyrighted by the respective creators. I don't earn any money with this story (but I could use it).

This is my first fanfic. So please don't sue me for mistakes.

This story has elements from other fanfics in it (again, don't sue me). If characters seem OOC, they are meant to be in favour of the story.

The story is set in the Ranmaverse with guest starring of other shows, animes and stories. If you figure out what is from where, write me, because I can't always tell where it's from by myself (I just write it, I don't figure it out).

„speach in japanese or panda"

¦panda signs¦

„-speach in other languages-"

-thoughts-

* * *

History Lessons

The next morning we find our four friends on their way to school. At the gates, Kuno pointed his bokken at Ranma and said „Foul demon! For seducing my fierce tigress I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan, shall smite you with the powers granted to me by Kami-sama himself. Have at thurk."

His tirade was ended by non other then his own sister, Kodachi. Who kicked him in the back of his head. „If I didn't know any better, I would swear that we aren't related. But sadly, we are." she said.

„We should go to our classrooms, or we'll be late." They went to their classrooms, leaving Kuno lying outside.

At lunchtime Nabiki wanted to know how Ranma and Shampoo met.

„That's a funny story. It was right after Jusenkyo, the guide told us about the amazons and that they probably knew a cure to the curse. Which, by the way, was a lie. So we went to the Amazon village...

Flashback a few months ago

We see Ranma and Genma following the guide along a dirt road.

„-Are you sure those amazons have cure to our curse?-" Ranma asked in Chinese.

„-The amazons live in this valley since 3000 years. If anybody knows a cure, they do.-" The guide answered. -This and they'd probably kill me if I didn't bring them to the village.- He thought.

Half an hour later the village came into sight. As they entered, they noticed a crowd gathered around a log suspended on some wooden beams. On the log, there were two women fighting each other. One was a tall, very muscular woman who could have won the Mr. Universe competition. The other was Shampoo, who just at that moment won the fight by launching her opponent towards the village fence.

Ranma turned to ask Genma a question and noticed that he wasn't there. -Where could that baka-panda be?- she thought as she heard an enraged yell.

He turned to see Genma, sitting on a table full of food, surrounded by women with pointy spears pointed at him. -What did he do this time'- she thought, as she walked towards him.

Genma noticed Ranma approaching and signed ¦Ranma, help me!¦

When Ranma arrived, she asked „-What seems to be the problem with my panda?-"

„-It ate the first prize of the tournament. Now we cook it and eat it as the prize.-" Shampoo answered.

„-I understand your problem. But you can't eat him. He's too old, he wouldn't taste very good. I know, if I would defeat you as part of the tournament, the prize would belong to me and everything would be fine. How about it?-"

„-Fine. You can try. But you will fail.-" They got onto the battle log and faced of.

Shampoo, being sure of her victory, charged at Ranma. Ranma waited until Shampoo was close enough and kicked her of the log.

Lying on the ground, Shampoo couldn't understand the world anymore. -How could this outsider girl defeat me? Me, the champion of the amazons?- she thought.

As Ranma was declared the victor, Shampoo stood up and shakily made her way towards her. Watching her, Ranma was curious what she wanted and was surprised when she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The Guide quickly grabbed Genma and Ranma and hightailed it out of the village.

Pause Flashback

„Why did he run away? It was just a kiss, right?" asked Kodachi.

„No, not just any kiss. I gave her the Kiss of death. Which means that I have to chase her to the end of the world to kill her." Shampoo explained to a shocked audience.

„Why do you say her and not him?" Nabiki asked.

„Because if I were a Boy, she would have gave me the kiss of marriage and we would have been married. Then I probably wouldn't be here right now." Ranma said.

„And how did you convince her not to kill or marry you?" Akane wanted to know.

„That's the funny part. She tracked us down and…

Continue Flashback

We see Genma and Ranma sitting by a campfire, cooking there dinner.

„You think we lost her?" Ranma asked.

„Sure, no one can follow me if I'm run.. err making a retreat." Genma answered.

„-Have you seen a redheaded girl and her pet panda? I could have sworn they were here.-" a voice from behind them said.

Both Genma and Ranma had shocked looks on there faces and slowly turned around to face there pursuer.

„-Err…no…no girl or panda here. Just a father and his son. Sorry to disappoint you.-" Ranma said.

„-Are you sure? I really have to find her. We have a misunderstanding. She thinks I want to kill her. But she's wrong. I want to be her friend and train with her.-" Shampoo pouted.

Ranma pondered this and would have shocked Genma, if he knew Chinese, by saying „-Do you know of Jusenkyo?-" after her nod he continued „-We fell into the springs. I'm the girl you're looking for and he is the panda.-"

„Could you please talk Japanese? I don't understand a word what you are talking about."

„It's none of your problem, Oyaji." Ranma berated Genma.

End Flashback

„And from there on she trained and traveled with us."

„I learned more from those two in the short time I traveled with them then I learned in my last two years in the village. And I am not even nearly as good as Ranma says I should be."

"It's like that with me too." Kodachi started "I know the Tendos since I was a baby. Nabiki and I are friends since we can remember. And we started to train together, but she's always better than me."

"What do you think you are doing, little sister. A Kuno does not sit with mere commoners, much less eat that disgusting garbage." Tatewaki Kuno said from beside them.

"You call them Commoners, yet you lust after Akane, who, by the way, is sittng with us."

"Ah, but the fierce tigress Akane is not just another commoner, but the most beautiful woman that graces this planet. Come, shower me with your love, than we both can be happy for the rest of our live."

"He's really hung up on her, is he? I mean, I've seen plenty of pretty girls around here. Why you and not one of the others?" Ranma asked.

"Because, firstly, she's a martial artist, secondly, she beat him up after he asked her out, and three, well he **is** insane." Nabiki answered.

"Why did he ask her out on a date?" Ranma wanted to know.

"He asked every girl on school out. Each one turned him down." Nabiki explaned.

"Did he ask you out too?"

"Yes he did, several times actualy, after the twentiethd time I got so fessed up I beat him to an inch of his life, much harder than Akane did"

Ranma looked somewhat confused "Then, why didn't he continue to pursuit you? Your a better martial artist than Akane and your the most beautiful girl in this school. "

Nabiki blushed at his words "You think I'm beautiful?" At Ranmas nod she turned to Tatewaki "Why did you stop to ask me out?"

"Because he wanted to make you jealious." Kodachi answered.

"Jealious? Get real. Who would want to go out with someone who needs to be locked up in a padded cell?" Nabiki deadpanned

"You see, big brother? I said you should go see that therapist. But noo the great Tatewaki Kuno doesn't need help. You know, you're pathethic. No friends, no life, no family. You know that **I** control the whole Kuno wealth and buisness? I could throw you out of **my** house anytime I please, but I'm not that cruel and let yu live there. But if you don't stop harrasing innocent girls, I will let you be locked up, just for your best."

"You dare speak to me in that tone, little sister? You are just another woman. You cannot command me. I am the great Tatewaki Kuno, heir to the Kuno clan, I control everythin of this clan. Not some weak, stupid little girl. Only a man can do the job of leading the clan." Tatewaki proclaimed.

"Fine! If you think like that, you can look how far you come whitout me, because I'm leaving the mansion. the Tendos are all too happy to take me in, right Nabiki?"

"Right. Too happy."

"So it shall be. Farewell, woman." Tatewaki said and stalked off.

"What do you think you're doing Kodachi? We can't afford to loose the Kuno fortune. It's paying for our whole expansions." Nabiki hissed.

"Relax, Nabiki. Tatewaki doesn't have one clue about buisness. Besides, I've got enough to last for years. Bu he'll be begging me to come back on his knees sometimes next week." Kodachi replied.

After that the bell rang to signal the end of lunch break. Another half day of school passed, as always, slowly and our friends are on theyre way home, Kodachi to the Kuno mansion to pick up some things of hers, and the rest to the Tendo home.

Some time later Kodachi arrived at the Dojo. She was quickly settled in Nabikis room and joined the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry if I'm here at a bad time, but this has to done. My brother's such an idiot. Thinks men are so much better than women, and he's gods gift to women."

"Who's gods gift to women?" a voice asked.

All heads turned around to see Urd and Nodoka standing on the porch.

"My brother thinks he is. But he's just an idiot." Kodachi answered

"Well, then we must make him understand otherwise, ne, No-chan?"

"Yeah, kicking his butt sounds really, therapeuthic." Nodoka said

"I meant, we speak with him. Honestly, Nodoka, sometimes I really worry about you. I thought you were raised as a temple maiden, you don't sound like it."

"I never wanted to be a temple maiden. That was all my dad's idea. I'm a modern girl, Urd. I want to have fun, not rot to death in a temple like my dad."

"You let it sound like he would die tomorrow. He lived there the last seven hundred years, and he will for several hundred more. And you know it."

"You're right. Hey, school vacation start next week, rigth? I thought maybe you kids would like to visit my father at his shrine. It's realy peaceful out there."

They agreed and Nodoka called her father to tell him the news. Then they ate and went to sleep.

At the Masaki shrine, the next day, dinnertime

The expanded Masaki family sits at the dinnertable, just finishing dinner, as Katsuhito asks for attention.

"Yesterday I recieved a phonecall. It was Nodoka, my second daughter. She said she, her wive, son and some children are comming to visit me. I told her we have some guests here already. Now, Nodoka knows that we are Juraian, so does her son and wive. She's also a better fighter then Tenchi."

"But not better than me. She never could defeat me." This came from Achika, the older sister of Nodoka and mother of Tenchi. (Yes, in this story she's still alive)

"I just want you all to behave during the time that they are here. Don't make me regret letting them stay here." Katsuhito said.

"Do not worry, oniisama. I am always on my best behavior, unlike someone who I do not want to mention." Ayeka replied.

"Whaddaya mean? I can behave myself! I just like to feel free, that's all. Or does the princess think, that the daughter of a goddess, does not know how to behave herself?" Ryoko began to talk like Ayeka. Everyone except Washu boggled at that.

"You make your mother proud, Ryoko-chan. I am so happy to be your mother." Washu happilly said.

"Thank you, mother. I am also proud to be your daughter." Ryoko replied.

And with this shock, we leave the Masaki shrine.

* * *

Authors Notes: Short chapter I know. Couldn't think of anything more to write (damn writers block). But the next chapter is in progress. Please review, I really need it. 


End file.
